


Spool of Yarn

by Regensturm



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Angst, Assassination, Assassination Attempt(s), Body Horror, Canon Compliant, Canon-Typical Violence, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Hurt/Comfort, Implied Childhood Sexual Abuse, Long Shot, Mix of Manga and Anime Canon, Murder, Original Character Death(s), Original Character(s), Past Child Abuse, Past Rape/Non-con, Politics?, Pre-Canon, Slow Burn, Soulmates, Time Loop, Underground, Unresolved Sexual Tension, Violence, ackerbond, crude language, definitely rated R, i have no idea how to write these, mafia, pre-added tags, slow slow slow, will add more as story progresses - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-29
Updated: 2019-11-03
Packaged: 2020-02-09 21:07:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 18,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18646138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Regensturm/pseuds/Regensturm
Summary: “His name’s Levi Ackerman? Looks like you’re targeting elites now.”Robbie stares down at Wren. He’s emotionless as he dresses her, pulling her mousy hair behind her shoulders and tightens the dress until she can’t breathe. Wren thanks Wall Sheena it hides the hickeys on her collarbone from last night.“Yes, sir.”____Like the bird she's named after, Wren is a plain girl. Her appearance allows her to slide unnoticed beyond walls, literal and metaphorically. Working as a seductress, a siren of sorts, she's slowly clawing up the ranks of a mafia ruling the underground, Nightingale. And her new target, Levi Ackerman, draws her one step closer towards her dream of seeing the ocean. But those sleek blue eyes hold secrets in them, and the closer Wren gets, the more she unravels. Will Levi tempt her closer to darkness, or envelop her in light?_____Posts every two weeks! This'll be a long shot, starting 2 years before Eren shows up. It'll probably go until manga-current. T_T so long. Slow burn style.





	1. Means to an end

**Author's Note:**

> HelLo
> 
> WeLcOmE to SOY!
> 
> here is the beginning. its graphic all the way through. if you like that sorta grungy stuff, stick around :)
> 
> Best read on mobile
> 
> also this chapter happens quickly. actually for a while everything will move quickly. gotta set up that tempo, you know?

_October 835_

“You’ll die before you ever see one a’ those.”

Wren peered at the man above her. The sourness on his breath betrayed his drunken state, and the little girl turned away, choosing instead to study the dusty book on her lap. There were more words than pictures, and yet she always found the pictures. The wooden floor creaked as the man peaked over her shoulders and chuckled.

“I can’t believe they let a little girl like you learn about titans. Can you even read?” He sipped his drink and sat on the creaky bench beside her.

“Nope…” Wren managed, staring at the illustration. It was a naked man, with a smile too wide and a size comparison of what she assumed was supposed to be a normal human. “It’s called a titan?”

“Hmph. Yep. Scary bastards. Lucky for you to join Nightingale so early,” he laughed to himself, setting the drink down and leaning closer to her. “Well, lucky for me I guess.”

“Dennis, go find a different bitch to bother.”

Wren looked up from her book to see the newcomer. The woman’s name was Rune. She beat Wren up a couple times, then decided to be nice. A shiver forced its way down Wren’s little spine anyway, remembering the countless beatings. She forced herself to smile, remembering Rune’s recent “motherliness”. Still cold and harsh though, with that potty mouth of hers.

“Geez Rune, here to spoil the fun?”

“Maybe yours. Didn’t know you liked little girls,” Rune glanced at Wren, carefully, like she wanted to say different words. Wren knew them. She appreciated the woman’s rare censorship.

“Alright, alright.” Dennis threw his hands up, stood, and left.

The bustling of the tavern had long gone quiet. Rune disappeared for a moment too, so Wren flipped through a few pages and stopped at the next illustration. On the page were three pictures of equal magnitude: A pair of unicorns, a pair of roses, and a pair of wings. Her fingers reached out and traced the wings, fascinated by the detail and wondering what they meant. Wings meant bird, and Wren connected the dots and smiled to herself. Surely, this symbol called to her. Maybe they named her ‘Wren’ after these symbols, as Wrens were birds. The little girl knew otherwise, but a little imagination wouldn’t harm anyone. 

“Ahem.” 

Wren glanced up to see Rune holding a tray. Potatoes again? She grimaced and shook her head, eliciting a huff from the older woman, who settled on the bench and spooned the potatoes. 

“Oh noo!” Rune whined. “It’s a titan! We’re gonna fuckin’ die!” 

Wren’s face warmed, and she smiled at the display. Chomping her teeth dramatically, she belted, “I’m gonna fuckin’ eat you!”

Rune paused. “Don’t ever say that word.” 

“Oh, “ 

It was silent, and then Rune scraped the plate again, wiggling a spoonful infront of Wren. “Ahh! What will we dooo?!”

Wren hastly grabbed the spoon away, shoving unsalted potatoes in her mouth and chomped, pieces falling from her lips. Between the bites she joked, “Too late, you died! I ate you!”

Rune smiled at her, a rare sight indeed. Between bites Wren wondered if Rune was from the surface. The woman adorned neatly groomed hair and olive-toned skin. Her piercing blue gaze was weathered, and carried a sense of wisdom in their depths. 

Rune stuck around for awhile, then shuffled off to the “call of business”. Wren eventually decided it was time for sleep, so she carefully set the bookmark in place, cleared her plate, and carried herself to Rune’s quarters.

…..

Wren felt nothing as she stared at herself in the dirty mirror. Long messy tangles cascaded down her shoulders. The color was almost a gentle brown, but without ‘pop’. Her eyes, gray, stared back at her. Like the color of the moon’s reflection in a hot cup of tea, she fancied.

Huffing, she turned away and stared at the door. Dennis stood waiting for her in the bedroom. Rune’s bedroom. She wished, in that moment, that she’d remembered to lock the door.

“Hey, Wren is it?” He sloshed around the same bottle from earlier. “That Rune lady who follows you around everywhere… Where is she?”

“She’ll be back soon,” Wren blurted quickly, shuffling further into the lavatory, swallowing as Dennis locked the door.

“Oh, can’t have that then,” he mused, turning his smile towards her. “We still need to finish that conversation.”

“Right, uh, about titans.”

“You want to learn about them?” He moved closer.

“I do. Um, they are really weird.”

“Well, first I need to teach you about anatomy,” The alcohol on his breath made her eyes water and she regretted the tears beginning to well. “Know about it?”

“Y-yeah.” His hand moved slowly, pulling a strand of hair to his mouth. Wren shook, unwelcome tears wetting her cheeks. Rune warned her about this, in that potty mouth way of hers. She didn’t spare any details, and Wren thought she understood how it’ll happen. Thought is the key word here, because standing with this middle aged man leering over her, she didn’t think she’d be wetting her nightgown and crying like the child she was.

His calloused hand collected her tears. “Shhh, don’t cry...”

“Please stop,” Wren sobbed quietly, frozen on the spot.

“Oh, don’t be difficult. You practically begged for me, with those big doe eyes of yours… Geez, so young too. You’re just so…” He breathed on her neck. “So innocent..”

And with that, Wren jolted from her trance and swung her leg between his, escaping his grasp and racing around him. Her heart pounded in her ears as she flung open the door and hurried barefoot down the corridor. She could here him cursing and grunting in the distance behind her. She was small, but Rune always told her a kick to the groin could send any man kneeling, no matter how weak.

It felt like hours before she stopped running. He hadn’t followed her, and the tears didn’t stop falling. Wren braced against the wall, nausea churning her belly, clasping a hand over it to prevent another mess.

The hall was abandoned, but she could hear muffled movement in the room beside her. The door was carelessly cracked just enough to peek her curiosity. The little girl didn’t second guess peering through the crack, but the scene made her wish she had.

“I-I was going to!” Wren recognized the voice immediately. Rune. “I couldn’t do it! I loved that man! And you-” Rune’s scream was abruptly cut off with a loud slap.

“By the walls, shut the fuck up. You wanna wake everyone up?” A man yelled. He was tall, and shadowy, and Wren couldn’t make out his face from where she watched.

The room was dark and a coppery tange wafted through the crack. A movement from the corner caught her eyes and Wren stopped breathing.

A titan.

A monster.

Chained to the wall.

It’s huge face leered at Rune, saliva oozing from its mouth. Its eyes were huge and red and watery. It’s peeled gums revealed rows of sharp teeth and it clicked them together. Crunch. Crunch. Wren tasted bile.

From where she watched, Rune was restrained to an old wooden chair. Tear stains lined her bruised cheeks and blood trailed from her bottom lip.

“I don’t care! I warned him! You can’t fucking have that one, you hear me?!” Her eyes were wild and bloodshot. She rocked with the force of her screams, ripping through the room and startling Wren.

A redheaded boy no older than ten appeared beside the man, holding pliers up. “This the right one?”

“Yes, perfect. Start on her teeth.”

Wren squeezed her eyes shut, a fresh wave of tears wetting her cheeks and making her mouth salty as she listened to the screams, the cowls, the crunching of teeth. She didn’t sob this time, but her trousers felt uncomfortable as she soiled herself a second time.

“Who else did you tell?” The interrogator started, wiping the pliers clean.

“N-n…” Rune spit blood and sobbed. “I didn’t… Just.. You won't find him, you freaks! You’re all… fucking freaks...”

“Whatever. Robbie, bring the saw.”

“What will we do with that? Didn’t she say enough?” The boy’s voice was steady. Too steady.

“It’s just the rules. She’s a traitor; she gets the chow.”

Wren opened her eyes and stared. Stared at the blood pooling onto the floor. Stared at Rune as she screamed and clawed and cried. Stared at the saw, moving back and forth, ripping the flesh of her leg slowly, deforming her. Listened as the blade grinded against bone and more flesh and more screams.

Only now did Wren realize Rune is barebacked, nude body exposed in full view of this evil man and his evil boy. She thought about earlier, and how scared she’d been, and almost laughed and vomited at the ease washing over her. It could have been this instead.

The titans jaws snapped open and closed frantically, and Wren continued staring as they tossed Rune’s stray leg into it’s gaping mouth. It gashed and moaned and roared as it chewed human flesh.

“Can I try this time?” The boy inquired over Rune’s sobs and moans.

They continued. One limb after the other. Slowly sawing Rune away, starting with the legs, then the fingers, and the hands, and the elbows. Wren watched for what felt like a hundred years, entranced in sheer horror. Mind twisting and churning and desperately trying to make sense of this.

When they moved Rune’s half dead corpse towards the titan’s frantic jaws, Wren listened closely. She could just make out those words, and when the Titan swallowed her whole, the little girl stood.

Staring ahead but not really seeing, Wren continued through the corridor like it was just a nightmare. Like she was grabbing a snack, pretending Rune would be waiting for her in the bedroom when she returned and not that sleazy Dennis guy.

She couldn’t manage another cry when she returned to the abandoned room. She couldn’t feel relief that Dennis was gone. Couldn’t feel the crusty lines where early tears dried. She locked the door, climbed into Rune’s bed, and closed her eyes, repeating to herself Rune’s last words.

“I love you.”


	2. First Stitch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wren gets a lil taste of aboveground n she meets some okay people. some okay buddies

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> woooow I went to post this. like last week. and realized, there's still another week left. SO! Here it is! It feels like! I've been waiting ten years :)

_May 845_

“His name’s Levi Ackerman? Looks like you’re targeting elites now.”

Robbie stares down at Wren. He’s emotionless as he dresses her, pulling her mousy hair behind her shoulders and tightens the dress until she can’t breathe. Wren thanks Wall Sheena it hides the hickeys on her collarbone from last night.

“Yes, sir.”

“Cole will accompany you. Make sure you don’t fuck anything up.”

“Sir!” Wren sputters, standing like a statue as Robbie slips tights roughly over her legs.

“Save the formalities would ya?” He breathes, steps back, and admires his work. She feels uneasy but unsurprised as his hands linger a little too long on her thigh. 

“Okay..”

The door creaks open and Lady Bethrold shuffles in, leaning on her cane and inspecting her. 

“Hm. It’ll do. You’re very plain, my dear girl. Mr.Ackerman may be a difficult target. Are you sure you’re ready?”

“Yes ma’am. My intel says he’s quite fond of close comrades. If enticing him’s not an option, I can surely gain his trust.”

“Hm.” The old woman lifts Wren’s skirt and she’s careful to not move.

“Cole dear, bring this lady her undergarments.”

A dark head of hair peeks over her shoulder, giving Wren a reassuring look before turning to rummage through the drawers.

Lady Bethrold drops the skirt rim and dismisses Robbie. 

Wren manages a smile at the woman. She’s somewhat like a mother, Wren guessed. Not the conventional type, but more like the “tough love” type. She took care of business, and only allowed elite men have their way with Wren. The clients she assigned her were always handsome. She felt glad. Some girls under Nightingale’s cold reins were assigned the old, slobbish, drunk men. 

Well, at least those men always die in the end. It was like a double-edged sword. Her clients are handsome and sometimes gentle, so it’s almost a shame to watch them die.

Nightingale ruled half the underground, working in the dark and playing its cards quietly. Wren’s job here was simple. Lure traitors and persons of interest into the bedroom, or someplace desolate, and they disappear quietly in the night. Nightingale does unspeakable things to them. Sometimes it’s politics. Mostly, though, it’s for money. 

They were quietly infamous in these parts. Any person wealthy enough to hire assassins knew how to contact them, including the Military Police and the Interior Soldiers. She was here to answer those contacts, and aid in the assassination and capture. 

Lady Bethrold once said Wren was sold to them for her plain appearance. Who would remember someone so bleak? With her gray eyes and mousy hair, it’d be easy to forget her. She blends in, simply. 

“Now, if Mr.Ackerman tries anything, what do you do, hm?”

Ah, debriefing. It was almost time to go.

“Let him have his way, ma’am.”

“And why is that?”

“Because he’s a capture target. Killing him is counter-intuitive.”

“Correct! Nicely done my dear,” The old woman tucked a stray hair behind Wren’s ears. “With him in our ranks, we can expand our service to Wall Sheena. I don’t care what he does, do not kill him.”

Wren smiles at her. She’d had to do it only once before- when a man got too handsy and wanted to make a child of her. Killing that man was already planned, she only sped it up a bit.

“Here you go,” Cole handed her the undergarments and spared her privacy as she slipped them on. 

Lady Bethrold makes final adjustments to her dress and helps slip shoes on.

“Alright, the recruitment wagon should be waiting for you both. Cole’s our first line of communication, but you know we have little birdies..” She muses, smoothing down her own black dress, and leaves.

Cole escorts Wren outside. The high sun blinds them as they exit the inn. The day prior they’d left the underground; this was her first mission on the surface, and it was blinding to her worn eyes. 

A courier awaits them.

“Cole Hatfield. Wren Bruks. I have you signed for our 102nd training corps. Please, make yourselves comfortable.”

Wren climbs onto the wagon, shuffling between the other recruits and settling between a brunette boy and Cole. The wagon jolts to life and carries them across a stretch of rolling hills. The distant forest is getting closer and closer, slowly but surely, and Wren lets imagination carry her the whole way there.

….

“My name is Comedon Henry Hoffman! I will be training you sorry lot for the next three years.” 

The grungy man holds his head high and marches slowly through the crowd, turning his attention to each person in the center of a row. 

“You! Sad looking maggot! What do they call you?” Hoffman belts into the brunette’s face. Wren recognizes him from the wagon. He’d sat next to her, not saying a word the entire ride.

“M-moblit Berner, sir!” The poor guy manages.

“Berner! Hmph! Wipe that sorry look off your face, cadet! If you can’t speak your name with confidence! You can’t kill a titan with it!” 

Moblit salutes harder, and Wren can see his ankles shake. 

“Yes sir!”

“Why are you here!?” 

“To give my life to a cause, sir!” His voice is carefully steady.

“Hmph. Row one! Turn front!”

Each cadet swivels on their heels to face the remaining recruits.

Hoffman steps before Wren now, leaning down to peer into her boring gray eyes. 

“Puny! What’s your name?!”

“Sir!” She yells loudly. “My name’s Wren Bruks Sir! I’m here to join the Survey Corps and bring justice to humankind!” She stares carefully forward, not a muscle out of place, saluting strongly and hoping she looks genuine. After all, everything that came from her mouth was total bullshit. What was she gonna say? ‘I’m here to kidnap Captain Levi, sir!’ Despite herself, a small smile wiggles its way across her lips.

“Wipe that nasty look from your face, Puny! Titan’s wont think twice to make you titan chow!”

Her smile drops and she stares straight ahead.

“Second row! Face front!”

She swivels immediately, meets Cole’s reassuring green eyes, and risks another small smile. He stares almost through her as Shadis questions the woman beside him, but Wren can tell he’s fighting a smile.

Three years, huh? This was going to be a very, very long journey. And all for one man.

Wren just hopes he’s worth it.

….

Her thighs already burn, and not even a week’d passed them. Sleeping in the women’s barracks, Wren met several new faces. Most were overlooked as she’d have no time for friendships, but a two of her bunkmates stood out.

First, there was Nifa Harrington. According to Cole, she was his old girlfriend, from before Nightingale. The girl was taller than Wren, with choppy red hair and striking brown eyes. The first day at the barracks, Nifa offered her a thick gray hoodie as a “homewelcome gift”. 

Of course, Wren wore the thing. She fancied loose, thick clothing anyways.

Then there was Julia Sherbert, with ratty black hair and a funny lazy eye. The girl was a bit plumper than the rest, always with this huge dorky smile on her face. Wren took an immediate liking to her, keeping her distance but always eavesdropping on her boisterous conversations. 

Wren stands beside everyone in the strong wind, standing with feet shoulder-length apart and hands folded behind her back. She stares ahead as Shadis briefs them on the training mission today, breathing through her nose and ignoring the urge to adjust her ODM gear again.

Only the second day, and Wren was about to drop dead where she stood.


	3. Testing the Waters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> months are passing quickly, and wren is becoming comfortable. will these lovely feelings last?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> whats up guys here's another chapter from yours truly

_August 825_

“Okay, your form is- well, not bad- But-”

“Don’t kid her Petra, it’s god awful.” 

Wren readjusts herself, hair disheveled and cheeks flushed. Every muscle in her body is tense, struggling to keep herself upright on her ODM gear as she hangs from a tree. It’d been three months into training already, and she still couldn’t maneuver correctly. Each of her classmates scored high markings for ODM, and yet here she was, practicing day and night, with a twisted ankle to show for it. 

Petra’d been kind enough to spend extra trainings with her during late hours of the night when everyone was asleep. Cole tagged along to make sure she doesn’t “break her neck out there”.

“I think I broke something,” Wren mumbles, peering down at them. 

“What? Can you speak louder?” Cole responds.

“I twisted my ankle.” She huffs louder, flexing her left toes and frowning at the dull pain oozing through her leg.

“O-okay!” Petra yells up. She shoots anchors into Wren’s tree and hangs at eye level, feet planted to the trunk. “Let’s take a break. I’ll help you down,” The redhead smiles at Wren and holds out a hand.

Petra’s hands are soft, much like her personality. For some reason the girl noticed Wren and decided to frequent her bunk every other night. Their encounters were always a bit too friendly for Wren’s liking, the redhead always telling her secrets and pulling her outside for “late night adventures”. Wren couldn’t help having a soft spot for the girl, only 15 years old yet already top of the class. 

When they reach the ground, Cole looks at her with this “I need a nap” look and Wren spares him a smile. 

“We’re taking a break,” She murmurs, settling down beside Petra on the mulchy ground. Fall is just beginning. It’s her favorite season, really. Crunchy leaves, cool breezes, and all. In the underground, the seasons were limited to “frostbite cold” and “less cold but now it's stuffy”.

“Okay.” He looks displeased. Maybe tired.

It’s silent between the three of them, so Wren closes her eyes and leans against the tree. Petra messes with something on the ground and Cole lays flat on his back, staring at the stars.

This had become their routine. For almost a week now, they snuck to the training grounds and wrestled with Wren’s complete incompetency. She’d improved little by little, as in anchor timing, but still found herself spinning upside down in the air. She was beginning to believe it’s just her trademark ODM style, but knew fighting titans this way was downright suicidal. 

But anything for the mission, right? She wonders what Levi is like. She expects someone handsome, like usual. Although her intel explained how harsh he can be. She wonders if he’ll be rough with her, or if he’s gentle to people he loves. That’s the goal, right? She’s here to make him love her. There’s no time for dreaming of bigger things. 

_“I want to see the ocean,” Moblit says one day, sitting with everyone in the mess hall. “I heard it’s big, blue, and beautiful! Three B’s. I hope you’ll all be there to see it with me.”_

Wren smiles and a breeze lifts her bangs. She takes a deep breath and tries to imagine the ocean. Endless salty waves, lapping at her toes and making her skin itchy. She imagines how thick the air must be, and how the sand will cling to her calves. 

Maybe when she completes the mission, she can escape Nightingale. She can fight the titans, she can explore the world beyond Wall Maria, she can see the ocean for the first time.

But of course, dreams are just dreams, and when she opens her eyes and sees the billowing clouds and the darkness of the canopy on this moonless night, reality breathes back into her. Petra stands and holds her hand out.

“Let’s give it another go,” She smiles. “This time, focus on your shoulders. If they’re upright, the rest will follow.” 

___________________________

_November 825_

Wind whistles through her teeth and blows her hair wildly. It’s month 6 in the training corps, and she’s managed to stay upright while soaring through the air. 

A titan dummy suddenly springs up, and Wren faces the sky, shoots her anchors into a higher branch, flips upside down, and drops her weight toward the ground. She slashes, almost not deep enough, and fires her anchor again, struggling to keep upright and nearly flipping again. 

“Poor form, but nice cut cadet!” Hoffman yells from somewhere in the trees. 

Wren smiles to herself and finishes the training course, cutting each dummy deep enough to pass. 

Points taken for lame ODM movement, however. She supposes it’ll come with time. Her size and weight make it difficult to maneuver. That’s her excuse, anyways. 

For now, she spends the evening in the lively mess hall, serving herself a small portion of potato soup and day-old bread. Courtesy of the _expensive_ military rations. 

“You know, being top of the class really has its perks,” Oluo boasts around a mouthful of food, “Like, not only Military Police stuff, but people start kissin up! Wouldn’t you say, Petra?”

“I’d say I wish you bit your tongue off and died,” She huffs and dips a piece of bread in her soup.

Wren smiles behind her cup of “Honey Tea” and looks at Ouro to see his reaction.

“Shut up Petra, you don’t kn- Argh!” A splash of blood colors his teeth and he holds his mouth. Everyone laughs into their food, Cole sharing a look with Wren and Moblit shoving more food in his mouth to hide his laughter. 

Julia clears her throat, that bubbly smile of hers covered in soup grease. “So uh, Petra. You and Oluo are so close! Do you..”

Oluo slings his arm around Petra and grins snyly. “Hah, me and this shortie go waaay back, isn’t that right? Maybe we should get married, huh?” Petra’s face explodes in a wonderful shade of red, much like the blood still leaking from Oluo’s mouth.

“Oooo how adorable!” Julia squeals.

“Stop it Oluo! Don’t tease them like that,” Petra shoves his hand off and plugs his mouth with bread.

The mess hall is filled with laughter, everyone chowing and gossiping and making jokes. Wren keeps quiet the whole time, although a smile remains on her face. She imagines it’ll be hard keeping her distance from this lot. The banter in the room lit something deep in her soul. A sense of belonging. A sense of [i]home[/i]. For a moment she lets herself forget Nightingale, and look forward to future meals spent with these lovely people. 

Nifa slowly calms her laugh and peeks at Wren and Cole. 

“So um. About relationships,” she starts. Wren feels Cole tense beside her. “You two are… close.”

Wren’s smile fades and the table goes quiet. She can feel their eyes on her. Curious, pressing. She spares a glance at Cole, who’s olive skin rightfully pales. 

“We- um. We’re good… friends.”

“That’s why you left me for her? To be friends?” 

Nobody says anything for a solid minute. Wren stares carefully at her lukewarm soup and half eaten bread, hoping somebody breaks the tension.

“Why are you looking at me like that? Geez, I’m just messing with you!” Nifa suddenly laughs, “Besides, I know you worked together. To keep the farm up, right?”

“Yeah..” Cole visibly relaxes. “I had to take the offer. The money was too good, Ma and Pa needed it.”

“Where did you work, anyway? Nobody seemed to know where you two ran off.”

“In Trost,” Wren says quickly, “We worked for the Reese Company. Needed more supply runners. We ran around alot.”

“Really? Dimo Reese? That guy’s so selfish!” Julia sputters, “Isn’t that guy like, super rude? Like, ‘Spits on Low-Lifes’ rude?”

Cole chuckles, “Yeah, he’s a real pig.”

Wren shoots him a glare and clears her throat. “He takes care of his own. Both our families are well off now.” She says simply, sticking a spoonful of soup in her mouth and hoping they buy her obvious lie. Sure, Cole and her work together. He’s her escort of sorts. “Holds the fort up”, keeps her safe from death and unnecisary molestation. When she seduces men, it can get messy… especially those with high tempers and possessive tendencies. 

“Yeah, well, it’s time for bed. We have training at daybreak,” Cole stands, holding a hand for Wren. She gently waves him off and smiles at Petra. “I have plans,” She says.

“Oh fine, have a good night.” He rolls his eyes and lumbers off. Petra giggles and stands too, grabs Wren’s half eaten soup and hurries off.

“Where are you guys going??” Julia inquires.

“Just out,” Wren replies, folding her bread in a cloth. 

“Can I come?”

“Nope!” Petra bounces back to the table. “It’s a reservation for two, sorry!”

“See you all tomorrow,” Wren waves and follows Petra out the door, smoothing her gray hoodie as she walks. 

They don’t travel long, just up a hill overlooking the barracks. The full moon illuminates their path as they crunch across the hillside. It’s almost winter, Wren thinks, holding her sleeves and shivering.

“So Wren,” Petra mumbles. “You and Cole. He said you’re just friends, but you guys’re always around eachother.”

“So are you and I,” Wren states plainly.

“Sure but… I mean, you’ve gotta have noticed how he looks at you.”

Wren does notice. It’s part of the mission, actually. Because Wren is so plain, having another man interested in her was essential. The theory is, if other people are interested in her, there must be something of value underneath her looks. It denotes an air of mystery. It appeared Cole was an excellent actor, as always. His affections are subtle enough to draw only select attentions.

Besides that, Wren had to admit he is a good-looking man. Only 18 years old, he is well muscled and tall, with dark hair and eyes reminiscent of the forest. She’d considered marrying him one day, when all this is over. She just didn’t know if she’d trade her friendship with him for anything more serious. 

“I just don’t see him like that,” Wren says finally. 

“That’s really a shame, he’s so handsome!” Petra blushes. “He’s got those alluring eyes… and so serious! It’s like he’s a brooding badass.” 

“Heh, maybe you’re the one with the crush, Petra,” Wren teases. The wind picks up as they reach the top of the grassy plateau. A clearing made simply for them, with tall evergreens circling like a fence and branching out to almost an endless forest beyond. 

They settle at the ridge of the hill and watch the torchlight dance below in the barracks. Petra fiddles with the grass, tearing pieces and letting them float away, spacing out. Wren lays on the ground and stares at the full moon. It’s big and bright and tempting. She wonders how big it really must be. 

“Have you heard the story of Ymir?” Petra whispers and Wren’s eyes are instantly on her.

“No…” Wren replies, hesitantly at first. “Can you tell me?”

“A really long time ago, a girl named Ymir got the power of the titan, the first titan, by touching the source of all living matter,” Petra began. “She had three children, Rose, Maria, and Sheena.”

“Like the walls.”

“Just like the walls,” She agrees. “She had followers called the Subjects of Ymir. They turned into titans and devoured everyone in their path.”

Wren focuses on a carriage in the distance as it draws closer and closer to the barracks.

“The people didn’t really like Ymir, so they declared war. Eventually she died, but the people were still mad. King Fritz built three huge walls, Rose, Maria, Sheena, to keep the Subjects of Ymir safe.” 

“Are we the Subjects of Ymir?” 

“I suppose we are.”

“Where’d you get this crazy story from?”

“Haha, my mother used to read it to me before bed… Don’t tell anyone?”

“My lips are sealed.”

“Thank goodness… I think people aren’t supposed to know that story or something. I’ve never been allowed to tell anyone,” Petra admits.

“Why tell me, then?”

“Well that one’s simple.” Petra stops fiddling and glances at Wren with a serious expression, “It’s because I trust you.”

Wren stares at the torn grass, feeling those words in her mind. I trust you. She smiles, just to be polite, and says, “Thank you,” even though she wants to say _‘Please don’t’_.

Wren’s eyes remained glued to the now-parked carriage, and she sees a man rush into the mess hall. It’s so far she has to squint, but then she sees the Garrison insignia and knows something is wrong. 

“We have to go,” Wren blurts, jumping to her feet and racing down the hill.

“W-what?? Wait! Where are you going?” Petra belts, almost tripping as she races after Wren. 

The wind’s pounding in her ears by the time Wren reaches the door. She stops just short of it, careful to peer between the cracks. Petra lands beside her, holding a hand over her mouth to quiet her gasps of air.

Between the cracks of the door Wren sees Shadis standing somehow straighter, a tension wrinkling his eyebrows further (if that’s even possible). Beside him is the Garrison soldier, kneeled over and gasping for air like he just battled a million titans. Sweat pools at his brow and he stares hopelessly at the cadets, who’ve fallen silent at his appearance.

“Make the announcement.” Hoffman orders. The Garrison soldier immediately straightens and firmly salutes.

“Wall Maria has been breached!”


	4. Fall of Wall Maria Part 1 (Silence)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It took a million years to get this out but here it is! I have the next three chapters written so there's not gonna be another huge delay in posting. 
> 
> If you appreciate the story so far go ahead and consider a kudos. Totally fine if not! Also comments are welcome and encouraged :) I'd love to hear what you guys like, didn't like, any theories or... I mean the plots just kicking off and we have a long way to go, so... there's not much but I've dropped some foreshadowing in these next few chapters. Actually probably EVERY chapter but uh,, I'm not used to writing these fiction note thingy maggigers. 
> 
> Enjoy

_November 825_

 

The rain taps the ground, wetting her shoes and dampening her hair. Hoffman stands before her now, eyeing her sonder expression. She gazes at him through the drizzle, imagining how his life might’ve been up until this point. How fearful he must be, knowing his world was on the brink of collapse. 

“Cadets, in half an hour we depart. I understand you’re all exhausted, and this shouldn’t come to a surprise to you but _this_ is what it means being a soldier.” He points a finger to the sky. The clouds loom closer. “Fighting in _this_ will be dangerous. You can expect to die. No recruit should be subject to fight titans at six months training..” 

Wren thinks his tone is uncharacteristic, how dull the words rolled off his tongue. She peers at her glistening boots, listening to the rumble of the sky and the increasingly heavy rain on her jacket. It thunders in her ears and makes her joints feel stiff. The cool air keeps her awake and she spares a look at the cadets beside her, standing like tired boulders in the wet darkness. Petra stands to her right, Julia on her left. Cole is somewhere behind her, and she can hear Moblit crying from the flank. 

When they peered through those doors, heard those words come from the Garrison soldier, _“Wall Maria has been breached!”_ Wren couldn’t have guessed they would be here now, standing in the intensifying downpour, feeling their gear slicken with water, wishing they were in the barracks. But of course, the Garrison was asking for backup. So many cities within Wall Maria needed evacuation, and the Military Police wouldn’t budge a finger to save their own gonads. 

“Y-you cant be serious!” Someone yells from behind. They sound angry. “You can’t make us! We’ll just die out there! I… I’m not gonna do it!”

Wren peers behind her shoulder in time to see the man make a break for it, running fast towards the forest. A gunshot breaks through the silence and he falls. She stares at the body. Immoving, dead. She’s thankful it isn’t someone she knows. She’s thankful it isn’t her.

“Any who abandon this mission will be subject to execution on the spot!” Hoffman screams. The Garrison Soldier reloads his gun. He’s visibly shaking, but from the looks of it he’s done this sort of thing before. 

A chilling quiet befalls the soldiers. Petra is shaking too, and Wren doubts it’s from the cold. She can hear Moblit throwing up. Julia is uncharacteristically quiet, and her expression is bleak. Every soldier is tense. Nobody tries to leave. 

“Listen up! I have faith in you all,” Hoffman softens, “This will be tough. You’ll probably die. But you know what? Thousands of citizens are dying _right now_! The Garrison soldier’s are up to their necks in evacuations, and our only job is to assist in that effort! We will give our lives, here and now, in their noble cause!”

 _Noble cause. Yeah right._

\-------

It’s still raining by the time the Training Corps arrives just outside Trost. Halflight is breaking on the horizon and the drizzle seems to ease up. A breeze chills the back of Wren’s neck and she instinctively scooches closer to Petra. 

“Are we going to die, Wren? Oh walls, I haven’t even been kissed yet! I’m gonna die a sad, lonely, no good-”

“Don’t.” Wren lifts a finger to shush her. “It’s gonna be okay, just stick with me.” She leans closer as the carriage wheels squeak to a halt. “I don’t know what’s going to happen but, you’re not going to die, okay? I won't let that happen.”

“We’re here,” Oruo says. 

“Everyone get ready, there’s no telling how many titans we’ll be facing today.” Cole suggests. Wren squeezes Petra’s hand and is the first to stand. Her air of confidence is a facade. She’s scared shitless, but it seems to work as the rest follow suit and one by one step onto the split gravel. Hoffman stands with hands clasped behind his back. He watches them with mournful eyes. 

“Until Commander Keith arrives, I’ll be splitting you lot into three groups. Cole, you’ll lead Squad A. That includes Wren, Oruo, Petra, Moblit, and Marcus.” 

Wren glances at Marcus. He’s a tiny boy, much shorter than Wren, which is saying a lot with her puny 5’1 stature. The youngest in the Training Corps too, only 12. An orphan, she thinks, with his tousley golden hair and tired blue eyes. What made him join the military was always a wonder, but she figured he’d die soon and was far below her age limit to socialize with him. Still, she pulled him closer to their group and rested a firm hand on his shaking shoulders. 

“Cole Squad will scout the southern interior side of Wall Maria near the Shinganshina breach. Aid in any evacuations taking place in the outerier villages. Stay clear of the breach, as the casualties are high. You’re objective is to escort as many citizens as possible to this post. If you meet any Garrison squads, combine your efforts and follow their orders. Get going!” 

Cole Squad looked at eachother solemnly before taking off towards the abandoned horse stables. 

“Who’s horses are these?” Oruo wonders aloud. 

“Just take one,” Cole orders, situating himself on a random horse. 

Wren smiles gently at Petra, turns, and helps Marcus on a skinnier looking horse. “You know how to ride these?”

“Yeah… I grew up around them.”

Wren gives a swift nod and turns to her own horse. The name plate read, “Palomino”. He is off-white, broad shouldered, and thin. She combs her fingers through his course white mane and he snorts, catapulting snot droplets across her uniform. Slowly her face melts into a scowl and she begrudgingly saddles him. He is plain, just like her. Not a notable mark aside from a few scrape scars on his ankles. But he’s kinda gross. 

“Wren, you okay with that horse? You’re making faces at it.” Cole draws his horse close to her as the others discuss their fears about the evacuation.

“His name is Palomino.”

“Alright alright, whatever. Let’s set out. Got your supplies? There’s no telling when we’ll be home again.”

She tussles her drawstring bag, hearing the gentle crackle of dried bread and the slosh of water. 

“I’ll be fine. We can stock up in the abandoned houses too, I doubt they’ll mind.” 

Wren doesn’t notice the callousness of her comment. The others, however, Cole included, react with solemn faces and begin departing without another word.

The wind is thick on Wren’s face. The trees looming and suddenly sparse as they exit the supply base and breach the fields. Despite the night rains calming, a heavy mist approaches the grass and obstructs their vision. Wren is on the left flank, acting as a communication line for titans. The flair gun jostles against her leg with every pulse of her stead, and she can hardly see Marcus beside her. 

She has no idea what she’s doing. 

\---------------------------------

It’s a full day on horseback now and everyone is sweating and aching. Wren can’t feel her toes anymore and her uniform jacket is soaked through from the increasingly dense fog. She squints against the moist air and kicks Parlamino, passing her peers and settling to a steady jog beside Cole. 

She keeps her voice low. “Where is everyone? We should’ve passed a Garrison Squad by now. I haven’t seen any titans either…”

“Right. It’s strange,” His eyes slide across the horizon. “Let me ask you something Wren. Have you seen any flares in the distance?”

“None..”

He huffs, peering momentarily over his shoulder. 

“They sent us out here with flares and days worth of food… But no plan. Just an order to assist whoever we find out here...” He stares at her seriously. “We used to do the same thing in Nightingale.”

“And… It was-”

“It was for bait.” He looked away and shivered. “These pricks sent us to die. We’re their shield. I’m willing to bet the Garrison already evacuated with everyone else. They haven’t seen or fought titans in like a million years.” 

“What about the scouts? I’m sure they’re headed to Shinganshina.” 

“Maybe. But what for, exactly? To die?”

“Okay, good point.”

It’s quiet then. Even the clopping of hooves on grass fades to the peripheral. Wren can see the outlines of a village break through the fog. 

“What if they went back to scout the damage?” Wren suggests. 

“Hmm… They’d want to know the extent, for sure. Verbal reports aren’t always accurate.”

“Right. Plus, I’m sure they’re interested in figuring out who or _what_ that armored titan… thing is.” She pauses, recalling the Garrison Soldier’s report about two abnormals that created the breach. “And to salvage supplies before it’s too overcrowded.”

“Okay, good observation. We’ll rest here, then change our course for Shinganshina. We’re not too far and it might be a good opportunity for our mission.” 

Wren simply nods and falls back into position. The buildings are eerie and broken with several crumbled walls. Everyone slows down to navigate the rubble. Wren’s eyes are heavy but peeled, ears fine-tuned to the creaking of wood and slow grumbles of the passing thunder. Her fingers are stiff from holding Palomino's reins and her belly rumbles in deep discomfort. 

After scouting the village with no sightings of titans, the group settles in an old inn. The furnace looks functional, so Oruo and Moblit scout for coals in other buildings while Cole stands watch at the window. The floorboards creak under Wren’s feet as she explores the other rooms. Upstairs one of the beds seems dry and warm, while the rest of the rooms seem crumbled somewhat, walls covered in debri and holes. It’s strange, really… it seems a few titans might’ve been through this way, but there’s no trace of them nor civilians. 

Then, by the window in the habitable room, she sees it. A long military blade protruding from the floorboard, a bloody cloak draped over the handle. At closer inspection she can see the Scouts’ insignia. For a second she’s confused, and then it dawns on her. 

She’s tripping downstairs faster than she knows it and bursts through the lobby. The door slams behind her and she’s frozen in place, all eight pairs of eyes on her… Eight pairs?

“Oh, Wren!” Oruo waves from the doorway. Three soldiers stand beside him, disposing their soggy jackets and cloaks. 

Moblit’s voice cracks. “We ran into them… Outside, you know..” 

She scans the allies carefully, wondering if Levi is among them. One soldier has an undercut, but he’s too tall and too blonde. Another is shorter but dons long pompous hair, and the last is also blonde with unkempt facial hair. 

“Jeez, warm up a little, would you?”

Wren forces a smile. It probably creeps them out because Oruo doesn’t even comment. The unkempt-facial-hair man steps forward and gets reeeeeally close to Wren, so close she can smell the sweat on him. Apparently, he can too, as he scowls at her and reels back. 

“I’m Wren,” 

“I’m Mike.”

“Ooookay, well, I’m Oruo. Where’s Petra, by the way?”

“She’s in the storage.” Marcus calls weakly from across the room. He’s cozied in a blanket and chewing on jerky by the furnace.

And with that, Oruo is off. Cole is somewhere else, probably looking for supplies since Oruo and Moblit returned. Moblit shuffles over to Marcus and leaves Wren with the three strangers. 

“The name’s Gelgar, by the way. It’s nice to see another face out here… That’s our Squad leader who sniffed you, don’t worry too much bout it!” His smile is warm. “It’s just how he says hi. He’s in a pretty bad mood right now so I’ll catch you up on what we told everyone else.”

He leads her to a table and Wren blindly follows, instantly melting into the sturdy chair as Gelgar continues. 

“The other dude we’re with is Harson. He’s a weird guy but he’s great at fighting those nasty huge ones.” 

“Why is Mike in a bad mood?” Wren interrupts.

“Well…. God,” Gelgar’s brows lower. “Well, we weren’t the only squad members out here… A few newbies got picked off as soon as we arrived. And,” He frowns. “Well, we had other squads with us too. We haven’t been able to find all the bodies and… They weren’t…”

“You helped the evacuation..?”

“Yeah, we set out immediately after hearing about the breach. I mean, listen man, there weren’t many to evacuate, lots of tragedy around these parts… But, we got some out earlier today.”

“You’re jobs done, why’re you still here?”

“Wow you’re just full of questions, aren’t you Raven!”

“It’s Wren.”

“Right, right. Well, we’re heading closer to Shinganshina to correspond with Hange squad. From there uhhh… Hmm, I think we’re supposed to meet up with the newby Squad…. Hmmm, what was his name?”

“Levi.” Wren startles as Mike pulls up a chair beside her. “His name’s Levi. He’s not bad.”

“Wow! Mike, that’s like, the most you’ve said all afternoon!” 

Wren listens intently. Levi. He’s right around the corner, just out of arm’s reach now. Instead of 3 years it only took 6 months. Wren isn’t sure if she’s lucky or knocking directly on Death’s door. 

“You’re not comin with us, right? That Cole guy really begged us, I mean like, practically kissed our feet to bring you lot along.”

“We’re going,” Wren meets Gelgar’s gaze. “We’ve been assigned to join forces with the first squad we see to aid in evacuation. We’d be going against orders to return empty handed.”

“Still dude… Look, you’ve never seen a titan before. You wouldn’t get it. It’s horrifying, you really…. They’re huge, and they laugh in these horribly deep voices, and they eat your friends. You don’t want that, right? You’re like, what, five?”

Wren is startled so bad she almost laughs. Images of Rune flash through her mind for the second time today. She can almost smell the rancidness of that room, tangy with old blood and sweat and emanating an air of morbidity that couldn’t be replicated. She remembers every nauseating crunch of her caretaker’s bones and flesh. 

“You, wow… You look like you’ve seen a ghost. Maybe you have met one ‘o them.”

Wren says nothing. 

“I guess we can’t stop you from following us, but it’s really a bad idea. Mike, can’t you like… override their orders or somethin? These kids are gonna die out there.”

“Not her direct supervisor.” is all he says. 

Wren speaks up then. “Why are you meeting up with Hange and Levi squad?”

Gelgar smiles widely and points behind him. Wren peers at the doorway and sees the supply crates stacked against the doorframe.

“Not like you freshies would know, but when a squad makes a beeline for the city, like Hange and Levi did, they run out of supplies pretty quickly. It’s not a perfect system but they try to aid in evacuation on the way to their target locations… So we follow behind, finish what they started, and bring supplies we collect along the way.”

“Doesn’t that kill more people?”

Gelgar’s expression falls. “Yeah. We didn’t know there’d be this much destruction within a day… I mean, it’s not the worst we’ve seen. But it’s better than using energy to guard an entire caravan of supplies when it could get destroyed anyway, with more casualties…. Better to spread out, right?”

“I see..” 

“Hmph… Yeahp. That’s the jist man. Commander Shadis is... working out the kinks.”

“Kinks being, the death of your regimen?”

“You’re hilarious Wren! Commander Matias right before him was even worse! We lost like a gazillion soldiers under his orders…”

“I’m going to bed.” Wren says gently, standing on heavy feet and slogging over to Marcus and Moblit. 

“O-okay! It was cool meeting you Wren! Don’t die tomorrow. It’d make us look bad!” Gelgar calls behind her, but she ignores him and helps Marcus to his feet. 

“I found a room for you,” She murmurs as they walk up the stairs. 

Marcus looks at her with wide blue eyes. His face is covered in dirt. “Wren.. I, I don’t want to be alone.. Can you just take it? I’ll sleep downstairs with everyone else.”

She smiles and they reach the cozy room. She finds Petra already asleep in a chair, with Oruo napping on the ground. 

“It’s fine, I’ll be here too. We want you to get really good sleep, it’s gonna be super scary tomorrow.” 

Marcus immediately relaxes, crawling into the bed and resuming a fetal position. Wren crawls in too, letting her back press gently against his tinier frame. She stares at the room for a while, studying the Wings of Freedom on the untouched cloak, watching her two friends as they quietly snore, staying awake until she hears Marcus’ breathing steady and deepen as he falls asleep, where all is quiet, where all is safe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> levi here i come


	5. Fall of Wall Maria Part 2 (Honey Tea)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi finally appears, hohohohohohohohoho

A deep rumble disturbs the room. Wren’s eyes shoot open and she’s upright immediately, cold sweat making her skin feel sticky. Marcus shifts beside her, grumbling under his breath about how ‘early it is’, and ‘just twenty more minutes’. Petra and Oruo are peering out the window, taking cover behind the wall.

Oruo’s eyes meet hers. He covers his mouth and points at the window, then at Marcus. His eyelids are drawn. Petra looks equally mortified. Just past them, a figure moves to block the sunlight creeping in. 

In one movement Wren’s pinning Marcus to the bed, hand covering his mouth. She presses hard as he fidgets in surprise, shocked awake by her contact. 

The figure continues to stomp onwards, the cadets left unnoticed. Moments pass, and then Oruo speaks. 

“Holy shit,” he says quietly. “There’s titans in this village..? But Mike’s squad cleared them out, how’s that even possible?” 

“There’s still more in wall Maria,” Petra whispers. “It could be from the south.” 

“We need to warn the others, now.” Wren’s standing, pulling Marcus from the bed and pushing him to the door. “Stay out of line of windows, we have no idea how titans operate..”

“Yeah, fuck, we hardly got to the schooling part of training yet. How’re we supposed to fight these things again?” Oruo adds.

“We’re not!” Petra’s edging down the stairs. “We’re supposed to aid in evacuation, didn’t you hear the commander? He clearly said ‘DO NOT ENGAGE!’” 

“Alright alright.” 

Wren says nothing, exchanging a look with Petra as they pass a splintered window. She clenches her hands to stop them from shaking. Sweat dampens her socks and make it difficult to hold her composure. She tries to forget Rune. 

A huge boom is heard and the stairs shake. Dust drift from the rafters and they all freeze, fear written on their expressions. Petra is the first to break from it, hurrying downstairs, the rest following suit and greeting their fellow soldiers in the foyer. 

Wren crouches beside Cole, who’s pressed tightly under a window. “Keep your voice down,” he says.

“You don’t have to remind me,” she responds, eyeing the others. “Where’s Mike Squad?”

“They took care of that titan there. I assume they’re figuring out if there’s more.”

“Oh. Okay, how far is Hange Squad?” She looks at the map crinkled in his hands. 

“They-” he looks down, thinking. “Mike says a few kilometers from Shinganshina, in a village called uh… Tempina District? So, given that we’re in Horseshoe District, I’d say about ten kilometers. That should only take another hour, given minimal stops.” 

“Good. Let’s head out as soon as Mike Squad arrives.”

“Wren, you getting cold feet?” His eyes soften. “I understand, those things out there are.. They eat people. Fuck, I’d rather go home too. But seriously, pull yourself together. We don’t have to rush things and, when was the last time you ate something?”

“I’m fine. I’ll go my own pace… I ate something this morning,” She lied. 

In truth, Wren couldn’t even stomach the idea of food, let alone the real thing. Her stomach was knotted too hard to eat anyways, and she figured she’d throw up if she forced herself. Cole Squad hadn’t seen titans yet, but Wren knew how horrible they were. If she remembers anything from her early childhood, it’s the chomping titan chained in the Nightingale Basement. She wonders how many of her missing Nightingale comrades were executed in that way.

The door creaks and Mike steps in. 

“We’re leaving now. There’s more,” he states, looking directly at Cole. The crew shares worried glances at each other, apprehension thick as mildew in the air. 

Harson peeks behind Mike. “Hey Greenhorns, your horses are ready. Stop acting like you’re scared of the dark and get your shit together! It’s already high-noon.”

“Don’t mind him,” Mike states simply, turning and disappearing out the door. 

“Guys… Are we gonna die out there…?” Moblit speaks from near the fireplace. 

“No,” Wren answers. “The second you think about death, you sign a contract with the man himself. It’s best to believe you’ll make it out alive.” 

“I’m with Wren on that one!” Oruo announces, although his voice cracks and Petra hesitantly pats his shoulder. 

“I hope you’re right,” she murmurs. “But if the worst happens, at least we end here, together.” 

Marcus looks petrified but is the first to stand from his hiding spot. “I’m scared, you guys,” his voice shakes. “But we’ve come really far already. Can we agree to survive, together, all of us?”

“Sure, Marcus.” Wren smiles. “I promise we’ll all make it out.”

As they exit the inn, steam billows in their faces. The titan’s deteriorating corpse is a mountain of steaming flesh beside the inn. A massive gouge in its nape tells Wren it’s dead. 

“Oh my god!” Moblit jumps beside them. 

“Ignore it, that’s not gonna be the last you see today,” Cole says blankly, head turned away as he makes his way down the dusty road. 

And with that, Cole Squad sneaks through the streetways and discover their horses saddled and fed. Several are mounted with cargo, and the extra horses abandoned in Horseshoe district are tied to each cadet’s mounts. Palomino kicks the dirt as Wren approaches and sneezes on her the instant she strokes his nose.

“Ah! Yuck,” Wren wipes the snot on Palomino’s mane. “That’s what you get. Your own snot. Do you like this? Is this what you want?” Palomino snorts again and shakes his hair, moving his enormous head and peers at the mare tied to his saddle. 

Wren follows his line of sight. The mare’s almost completely black, with a shine of blue. Clean, pristine, she stands elegantly but strong. 

“Does this one have a name?” She wonders to herself, studying the nameplates above each stable. One reads ‘Blue’. “O-kay. Blue is _definitely_ not on the nose. The only black horse, ‘Blue’? No.”

“Cadet! Stop talking to yourself and fucking mount the thing already.” Gelgar shouts from somewhere behind her. 

_“He has a name!”_ She thinks sourly, climbing on Palomino. She shifts her weight and checks her signal flare supply. 100% filled. As they set out across the plains again, eyes peeled for titan movement, she notices how sluggish Palomino feels with the added weight of extra blades and gas canisters. Yet, Blue keeps up the pace, reins slack between them. 

“Titans on the right flank!” Mike calls. Wren can’t see a thing when she looks. “Adjust left!” Mike shouts again. 

Wren shifts her weight and Palomino huffs under her, legs slipping momentarily in the quick direction change. They cross through a clearing and dive into a thick forest. The trees stretch high in the sky, providing a break from the unrelenting sun. Wren thinks back to the Underground, where everything was colorless, bland, dry. She adjusted well to Topside weather. The cool breezes, merciless storms, hot-and-dry clear skies. They all reminded her of a time in The Before; where Mother would steam potatoes and broccoli, where Dad would bring out the guitar and sing her lullabies in the foyer. She can’t quite remember Dad’s face, but the thought brings her a sense of peace among these ruthless fields. 

It seems Cole feels the same, as his head angles up to stare at the canopy. His expression is of wonderment and relax. She sees Petra stealing hopeful glances at him and Wren can’t help but smile.

They are traveling for a while now, trees breaking into clearings and creeks that draw watery scars across the landscape. No titans were sighted on the way aside from a couple 10 meters here and there that the group effectively avoided. The gravel roads appear on the horizon again, and Mike calls orders to speed up. 

Just then, when Tempina District houses break into their line of sight, a purple smoke column shoots into the sky and blocks the sun.

“A distress signal! Prepare yourselves! Engage only as necessary!” Mike orders in a quick recession. 

“There’s an abnormal!” Harson calls just as a black flare joins the purple. “Sir, engage ODM?”

“Yes - As soon as we arrive!” Mike responds loud enough for the others to hear. “Cole Squad, assist Levi! We’ll assist Hange. NOW MOVE!” 

Before Wren or anyone else has time to think, they come up on Tempina District and shift to stand on their steeds. Marcus nearly slips beside her, but holds his footing and engages ODM after Cole and Moblit. Petra and Oruo swing towards the left flank of the village to scope for Levi Squad, while Mike squad disappears behind the right flank. 

Wren holds tightly to Palomino as she crouches carefully on his back. Time moves so slowly she can see the dust particles in the air. Her heart drums in her chest and she unsheathes her blades in one smooth moment. Giving Palomino one final pat, she shoots anchors into the nearest building and takes off to keep in pace with Marcus. His face is contorted in fear, but when she meets his gaze with confidence, he softens. His button nose is red in the wind and he turns to face the village. 

Wren’s ODM gear presses on her hips when she fires off again, the wind blowing her hair wildly and tenderizing her cheeks like a hammer to a lean piece of steak. She wobbles partway but rebalances almost immediately. _“Angle your hips forward, and try to counterbalance with your feet!” Petra Instructed._ And she remembers, flipping vertically and firing straight up into a watchtower. She releases just as her waist passes the anchors, the ODM clicking as they reel in the wires. Her heart hammers like a kickdrum from the sheer altitude of her freefall.

From up here, she can see the carnage. Multiple bodies, scouts, garrison, civilians alike line the roads. Their blood paints the walls like street art and she can see the Checkpoint building to her right. A man in the distance downs a titan in one fell swoop and she knows it’s _him_. 

“Levi Squad spotted, right flank!” She screams against the wind, stomach in her lungs as she descends. 

But it’s too late, a titan shoots through an alley and breaks into the Townsquare right in front of Cole and Moblit. They swivel on their anchors and engage it immediately. Marcus below her adorns wide eyes, eyebrows raised in shock and horror at the titan’s unhinged smile. 

“They have it! Focus, Marcus! We’re gonna make it out, okay?” She shouts again, anchoring on a building in Levi’s direction when her altitude drops to 20 feet. She spots the man in question perched against the stone wall, two 10 meters and a 6-meter clamboring towards him with eerie scowls and too-big teeth. Why isn’t he engaging? Then she sees it. His blades are practically nullified stubs, way too short to down a titan. A titan reaches towards him, and he edges up the wall further, yelling something to a comrade on the ground right before the 6 meter crushes her. 

“Marcus! Lead the 6 meter away! I’ll engage the other two!” She orders. At least it’s safer to be a decoy. 

Marcus follows obediently, wind smoothing his hair in the speed he’s going. “O-okay! I trust you!”

The thrill of the chase almost draws a smile to her lips. It’s terrifying, really. She’s so close to her target now, in just moments he’ll be in her line of sight. In just moments, she’ll be home again, ahead of time in her mission, with each comrade standing proudly by her side. She wonders if Marcus will go down in history as the youngest cadet to assist in real-life battle. 

And then it happens.

A titan on all fours leaps through the air, catching Marcus clean through his torso.

Hot blood splatters across Wren’s face. Marcus is reaching for her, screaming, floods of tears spilling down his face. She can hear Levi shouting at his squad and cursing just out of arm's reach. The abnormal crushes Marcus with its teeth, blood spilling from its jaws and soaking the ground below her. 

“WREN!” He screams in this garbled voice, fighting and kicking and crying against the titan, movements becoming weaker in the two seconds that passed between them. “I-!” he coughs. “I don’t want to die!” 

But Wren’s body has made up its mind and she’s flying fast towards the 10 meter closing in on Levi. Don’t think! Don’t look back! But she listens to Marcus’ cries as they die out all at once. 

Wren catapults fast towards the 10 meter, who’s too distracted to see her coming. She slashed hard at its nape and falls within, chest twisting painfully in the impact.

“A cadet?!” She hears Levi yell above her. She stands from the titan, staring at the ground, looking at a corpse just beside the wall. Or rather, the pair of legs. A ripped cloak billows in the wind beside it. A scout. Where are Levi’s squad members again?

“Get the hell out of there! Do you want to die?!” He shouts again, and Wren’s stricken from her daze. She swings away just before the second 10-meter trips in its attempt to grab her, anchoring beside Levi, huffing and coughing, holding a hand against the wall as she catches her breath. The 6 meter is grabbing uselessly just a foot below her boot.

She looks at Levi numbly. Studies the man she came all this way for. The man she abandoned Marcus for. _He’s small._ Levi crouches against the wall, scrapes dotting his chin and knuckles. His eyes are sleet blue, so dark she thinks they’re maybe brown or black at first. His hair’s disheveled and he looks uncomfortably sweaty. Countless blood splatters paint his tousled uniform. _He’s been out here a while now… Fighting all these things?_

She notices he’s staring at her with this really weird expression, almost like he recognizes her, which makes her want to laugh because it seems so awkward. She was expecting at least a ‘thank you’ or something, not a staring contest. Despite this, his face is the least expressive she’s ever seen in her life. His eyebrows are drawn, and his eyebags are apparent when he widens them. Wasn’t this man supposed to be cruel and outspoken? Maybe it’s the wrong man. 

“Sir, Cadet Wren Bruks reporting for duty,” Her voice cracks and the surprise disappears from his face. Marcus should be here to introduce himself. _Don’t think about it._

“Right. I’m assuming those rich pigs sent you all to ‘save the civilians’ or some bullshit, right?” 

“Uh, yes sir..” Ah, so he _does_ have a sharp tongue. 

“Well forget it, the evacuation already happened. Give me your blades.” 

She stares at him for too long and his expression darkens. “Cadet! Blades, NOW! That’s an order!” 

Wren’s hands are shaking when she lets him reload from her stash and the 10 meter is clamoring towards them again. Wren doesn’t have time to react when Levi catapults off the wall like a bullet and swings fast around the target, angling his body against the wind. He shifts his grip on a blade and - What? _Who holds them like that?_ In moments the titan collapses, and Wren is left on the wall, awestruck at the magnitude of his abilities. 

But there’s no time to think, as the 6 meter immediately turns its attention to Levi. She expects him to pull off another amazing stunt when his gas canister sprays nothing at the click of a button. 

“Cadet Wren, engage that titan!” He shouts, turning tail and running. The 6 meter stumbles after him, tiny baby arms reaching and grabbing at air. 

_The nape’s in plain sight!_ She disengages her anchors and pushes off the wall, free-falling straight into the titan’s neck and ripping a ragged cut easily as cutting butter. She releases her blades and reloads before running after Levi, who’s making a break for the horses. Petra and Oruo appear from behind a building and wave frantically at them. 

“Hange Squad was assisted! There’s a horde of titans coming from the direction of Shinganshina!” Oruo shouts. There’s blood on his face. 

Wren catches up to Levi and her friends under a porch. Petra envelops her in a tense and awkward hug and she smells sweaty. “I saw you-” She pulls away, expression serious. “Marcus, he-”

_Don’t think about it._

Oruo dismounts his horse and shoves himself in Wren’s face. He looks pissed. 

“You left Marcus to die!” He screams, shoving her hard. “I saw it! I saw you! He could’ve been saved if you did your damn job!” 

_Don’t think about it!_

“That’s enough.” Levi pushes himself between them. “It can’t be helped. Our comrades die all the time, cadet. It’s part of the job description.” 

“That’s bullshit! Bullshit! Tell her, Petra!” Oruo screams over Levi’s shoulder. The shorter man peers back at Wren withdrawn lips. 

“Well, I…” Petra starts. “It wasn’t _impossible_ to take it down but… He was already-”

“ _Wren_ could have saved him! She just fucking _watched_!” Oruo’s face is completely red, chin quivering and eyebrows drawn like he might cry at any moment. 

_Don’t think about it…!_

“I said that’s enough!” Levi yells. Oruo opens his mouth to speak but Levi’s quicker. “We don’t have time for this, pull your head out of your ass. Our focus should be on getting home safely. You can berate your comrades later.” 

“Ooooooh, more cadets?” Someone very tall jogs up to them, her hair in a ponytail and goggles tight across her eyes. Mike’s not far behind. Wren stares at the ground, immoving. 

“More titans coming,” Mike says. 

The tall woman smiles tensely and anyone can see the bags under her eyes, even through those clunky goggles. “We’ll meet those disgusting beautiful big ones another day. But we gotta go, save the introductions for later. Oh, Levi doesn’t look so good.”

Wren looks. He’s staring back at the castle. 

“Ah,” Hange says, realization dawning on her. “My squad too… Hah..” 

“They died..? Everyone?” Oruo speaks quietly now. 

“It happens,” Levi says simply, turning away and making his way towards the stables. “All we can do is keep moving.”

_Don’t think about it._

Wren follows numbly after Levi, whistling hard for Palomino. The steed comes racing around the corner, yipping and snorting and dragging Blue along behind him, bucking his head under Wren’s sore palms. She gives them a gentle pat. Marcus’ horse wanders close behind them, lonely without someone to greet her.

_Don’t think about it…_

“I know buddy,” Wren murmurs to her own horse. “Don’t be scared, I’m here now.” 

“What’s his name?” Levi says beside her. 

“Palomino.” She leans against the steed’s firm neck. 

Levi touches Blue’s face. He spreads his fingers and squeezes her snout lightly. The mare leans forward, breathing softly and disturbing the rims of his jacket. 

“Her name’s Blue,” Wren offers. 

Levi simply nods as he mounts her, releasing the tie holding Blue and Palomino together. He guides Blue away, lingering close to Mike as the others mount their horses. 

Wren watches him leave, then a sudden panic sets in her belly. She scans the small crowd. Petra. Oruo. Mike. Gelgar. Harson. Moblit. Where is Cole?

“Wren!” 

She swivels on her toes and is immediately enveloped in a tight embrace. Strong, warm arms close around her and Cole shivers. Her hands wind around his torso immediately. 

“Thank god… Thank god..” he repeats like a mantra in her ear, squeezing tighter. 

“You’re okay?” Wren manages, easy relief spreading through her whole body. “You’re not dead..?”

“No, I’m alive..” Cole pulls back and his eyes widen, hand reaching up to touch her cheek. His neck looks stiff. “It’s okay, you’re okay. Hold it together, just a little longer.” 

“Hey, Cadets!” Gelgar approaches them on his horse. “We’re heading out now. Be prepared to meet more titans. It’s unlikely since the majority are around Shinganshina, but keep your eyes peeled, got it?”

“Yes sir.” They simultaneously say. 

\-------------------------

The ride back is long and quiet. Nobody speaks the entire time aside from occasional route changes. They stop for water breaks and map-checks. Everyone’s about to drop dead just as Hange points to a distant village. From here, it seems deserted. No titans on the horizon, either. They’re just beyond Horseshoe District, close enough to the Checkpoint location outside Trost. 

They make camp in that village after the scouts double-check every nook and cranny. 

“Is it really safe to sleep here..? What if a titan surprises us in the middle of the night?” Moblit inquires as he brushes his horse’s mane. 

“Ooo! Great question,” Hange suddenly appears. “It’s weird, but we’ve never encountered titans at night before! Want to know why?”

“Uh…” Moblit looks at Gelgar, who is shaking his head adamantly and crossing a finger over his throat. “Um, maybe just really quick..?”

And of course, as Wren and the others would discover, Moblit and Hange were in the mess hall, still discussing titans since the moment he answered that question. 

Cole pats Wren on the back before disappearing to bed after Petra and Oruo, who both passed out nearly the second Hange gave the ‘ok’. Mike and his two squadmates are seated at one of the tables in the foyer, snacking on bread and making small talk. Levi disappeared somewhere a while ago and nobody seemed to be bothered by it, so neither was Wren.

Wren watches them from her seat on the window, dozing mindlessly for a while before deciding on a cup of warm water and a visit to Palomino’s stable. She boils the water in their makeshift fire and sets outside, the hot mug seering against her palms. The wild air is refreshing, blowing softly, almost too cold against her wind-bitten skin. 

Palomino is awake still. He lifts his giant head in her direction and huffs, kicking the dirt. She kisses his nose and scowls at the slickness of it. 

“We really need to wash you up back home…” she murmurs. “Or maybe that can’t be helped.”

“Talking to yourself, Cadet?” A tired voice says from what she thinks is Blue’s stable, startling Wren and causing her to slosh boiling water on her fingers. She sucks air through her teeth and juggles the cup, wiping her burned hands. 

Levi wanders up to her, staring at the cup, face illuminated in the moonlight. “Tea…?”

“Um... No, not exactly. Good guess though.” 

“Coffee, then?”

Wren thinks about her response for a while, studying Levi’s worn visage. He meets her gaze expectantly. 

“No, it’s- well, I used to make Honey Tea when I was upset,” she starts, looking into the cup. “I… This is really just water. But it’s warm, so it sorta has the same effect.” 

A sense of dejavu settles in her belly. Wren’s pretty sure she’s had this conversation with someone before.

“Oh,” Levi’s expression looks thoughtful. “Honey tea, huh..”

She shifts her weight and when he doesn’t say anything more, just turns to look at Palomino, she speaks. 

“It’s not really tea. It’s just water and honey.”

“Yeah, I figured.”

They stand there, just like that, the moon hanging low on the horizon, the galaxy seeming endless above them. She thinks of a bedtime story Rune used to tell her when she was a kid, about the sky. About how the world was stuck in a closed cup, and a Bigger-Than-The-Rest titan poked little breathing holes in the lid, how Wren used to do with bugs she discovered crawling on the cold Underground floors. 

“Do you…” Levi started, and Wren’s eyes are instantly locked on his. She feels a funny feeling in her gut. He closes his mouth, eyebrows drawing forward. “Hm. How long are you in training, cadet?”

 _Do I what? Was he gonna ask something different just then?_ Wren blinks slowly, thinking back to June. The icy air bites at her exposed feet. 

“Six months.” 

“Shit, those pigs…”

Wren gapes at him, wondering how she should take that comment. Levi puts a hand on Palomino’s snout. The horse huffs and nudges his palm, and his sharp eyes immediately pull away, wiping the snot furiously on a spare rag. _He carries that thing around?_

Levi notices her gaping expression.

“Not you, Cadet. The Military Police. Take a look around us. Only an idiot wouldn’t notice they already evacuated everyone in the prime real estate of the North.” He grimaces. “We’re simply bait. The more of us there are to feast on, the longer ‘til those bastards reach Wall Rose and the surrounding villages.”

“Oh yeah,” Wren’s expression slackens. “Cole mentioned something about it. We haven’t even started classes yet, it’s practically homicide..” 

“Hm, he’s got a sharp mind for picking that up,” Levi mutters. “It’s hell out here.” 

Wren grows quiet, settling onto a log and taking a long sip of her “tea”. The heat burns her lips but she feels nothing. 

“That kid… Marcus, right?” Levi sits beside her, staring out at the broken streets.

“Yeah..” 

“That wasn’t your fault.” 

She glanced at him and wondered again if this was truly _Levi Ackerman_ , and not just some other ‘Levi’. Her intel was incredibly clear about his sharp and invasive tongue. They said nothing about these humanitarian comments. 

“I know your friends were upset. But they’re ignorant, they have no idea death is _literally_ around every corner.” He meets her gaze steadily. “You made a decision, Cadet. Even if people die because of it, don’t waste your time imagining ‘what ifs’.” 

“I wish I could’ve saved him, though..” Wren’s chest compresses painfully. 

“Yeah, me too kid.” He grips the cloth tighter. “A lot of good soldiers died today, for no reason at all except to save those fat assholes. If you want someone to blame, blame them.” 

“Your squad…?” 

“Yeah, every last one of them.” 

Wren already knew. She recalled the bloodied legs back at the castle and felt tonight’s dinner roll in her stomach. 

“Go get some rest, soldier.” And when she doesn’t move, “That’s an order, Cadet.”

Wren stands slowly, clutching the still-warm water. Levi is sitting there, looking at nothing in particular, thinking. She hesitates for a moment before holding the cup out to him. His dark eyes flicked up to meet her grays and his mouth draws into a tight line. 

“It’s not much, but…” her smile wobbles. “Maybe it’ll help.”

Levi takes the cup without another word and takes a long gulp, holding her gaze the entire time. _That actually worked? Isn’t he a clean freak or something?_

“Thanks. Sleep well.” He turns away with that, and Wren is quickly to bed. 

The mattress is dusty under her, although it smells clean and makes her feel grimy; sticky with dry sweat and blood. She sleeps alone in that room tonight, unlike the night before, surrounded by Oruo and Petra and Marcus. She’s placed at the end of the hallway, the window drawing a spotlight across the room, and the second her body processes the solitude she’s screaming into the pillow, kicking the sheets off her feet and clawing at the mattress. The pillow is uncomfortably wet under her cheeks as she cries herself to sleep, burning images of Marcus’s crushed torso into her mind, hearing his screams in her ears as plain as day. _“O-okay! I trust you!”_ No, no, don’t trust me Marcus, she thinks. I’m not a good person, she thinks. I got you killed after all, she thinks. 

Sleep doesn’t come to her kindly that night. As the midnight moon presses across the sky and the inn becomes silent, she’s finally lulled into the sweet, lonely release of nothing.

\----------

Wren wiggled her shoes off and grinned at Father as he hung his soaked raincoat. Mother was making a delicious-smelling dinner in the kitchen and shouted a greeting across the foyer. 

“Mother! Mother, I found so many worms today!” Wren squealed, tracking muddy socks across the floor. 

“Wonderful, did you put them in the compost bin like Daddy showed you?” Mother peered down at her tiny daughter, expression sour at the trail of mud and water. “Oh, clean yourself up this _instant_! Dinner’s almost ready.”

“Give her a break Marla, the girl’s worked very hard today,” Father assured. 

“Y-yeah! I caught _so_ many worms!” She repeats, flinging her hands into the air, showing Mother her dirt-caked fingernails. Mother huffed and pulled Wren’s hands to the sink, scrubbing them sore. Wren bit the pout of her lip. 

“Go sit at the table like a good girl, okay?” Mother ordered, shooting Father a mean look. 

“Okay..” 

She sat properly - or, as properly as she could, with Mother’s instruction. As Father and Mother took their seat, Wren’s hand shot out to plate her food. She stretched really hard across the table, almost reaching the bread but not quite. 

“Mother, can I have bread?” She struggled. 

"No - no, that's not how you're supposed to say it!" Mother huffed, flicking Wren’s forehead impatiently. "Try it again- say it with me now - ' _May_ I have bread.’”

“May I have bread, Mother?” Wren managed weakly. 

Mother smiled, like she always does when Wren bends for her. The warm doughy texture graced Wren’s hands, and she immediately brought it to her teeth. As she crunched, Mother continued lecturing her. 

“You really need to learn proper etiquette. I mean, how will we marry you off when you can’t even maintain your speech, hmmm?” 

Wren swallowed as Dad set his drink down. “Marla, honey… She’s only five. She’ll grow into a promising bride one day, I’m sure of it. Give her slack.” 

Mother chuckled. “Huh. Maybe she’d be a better prostitute. Who’s going to marry that face?” She rolled her eyes and scraped a cloth around her daughter’s forehead. “So muddy!”

Although Wren’s gaze remained glued to Mother, she stared at nothing. 

They finished dinner slowly, the table silent. Mother left for bed early, leaving Wren and Father alone with the dishes to handle.

Wren was so sluggish, processing Mother’s comment. Father touched her shoulder and she peered up expectantly.

“Don’t worry about dishes tonight, sweetie. I’ve got a special treat for you!” He teased, a patient smile adorning his gruff face. 

“A present?” Wren instantly brightened. 

“Yes, but I need you to sit here properly and close your eyes. I’ll be right back!” 

Wren obeyed, feet fidgeting in her seat as she imagined a million different possibilities. Father was always creative and generous towards her, bringing her odd-end gifts every other week or so. 

“Okay! Open them!” He announced, setting a steamy cup in front of her. “Be careful! It’s hot!”

“Honey Tea!” Wren squealed, softening her voice when Father frantically hushed her, holding back his own giddy laughs as she took huge gulps, waving a hand over her tiny mouth and sucking air loudly when the tea burned her. 

“Careful! Careful!” He whisper-yelled, sipping at his own tea and watching her with amusement. 

“Thank you, Father!” Wren grinned widely and held out the now-empty cup. “It’s so tasty! More, more!” 

“Alright, alright.” He exhaled, brawny shoulders shaking in laughter. “The tea-trick never fails to amaze you, huh?” 

As Father disappeared to boil more water, Wren kicked her feet in joy and couldn’t fight the smile edging across her lips. She snuck a glance at the kitchen before stealing a sip from Father’s cup, shivering from the bittersweetness. 

Yes, Honey Tea never really _did_ fail to brighten Wren’s day. And it never would, even in the cruel titan-infested world that awaited her in the morning.


	6. Fall of Wall Maria Part 3: Return

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> yet another bad thing happens (you know.. cus they're outside the walls, and all). some hinting of a plot arises. another death! put them right in the fridge! oruo has a bad attitude but he's learning, give him some time. wren and levi are uh. off to a weird start. 
> 
> and of coursee.... a convenient disruption in the natural order of things! >:)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey im back. thanks for sticking around. im going through some stuff in life right now... you know. as content creators do. im not gonna pretend to know when the next chapter is coming out, but eventually! the support ive received is appreciated by the way, you know who you are c:
> 
> if you like something you see, or questions you want answered, id love to hear! im also accepting constructive criticism so feel free to point out like continuity errors or whatnot. 
> 
> specifically in this chapter, i know some parts are rushed. please be patient! i might go back and edit eventually. but the show must go on and there's a lot to be covered, so the pacing might feel rushed in the "unimportant" bits of the plot. everything adds up and will tie together as the story develops, but for now we're still just warming up. 
> 
> if you... perhaps.. have any suggestions for scenarios you'd like to see between wren and levi, PM me! i have the plot written out pretty thoroughly and key events between these two developed, but we all need filler episodes :) 
> 
> i am also working on an AU for levi. im leaning towards ereri/riren but... if you guys like wren enough i might write one about them too. itd be cool to put her in our dimension. idk.

“Wren,”

The quiet sound of her name forces her awake. Wren stirs, grumbling as her eyes adjust to the dimly lit room. Petra brushes a finger through Wren’s tousled bangs and it catches in her tangles. “Captain Hange says it’s time to leave.” Petra whispers, in that gentle tone she always has. Wren remembers suddenly they’re in titan territory, acting as sitting ducks in an abandoned lonely little inn. She sits up, straight as a rod, wiggling her freezing toes and shivering in the cold chill of the morning. 

“What… Time is it?” Wren grumbles.

“Just about 4am. We should make it back to Trost by noon if we’re lucky,” Petra responds. She stands and peeks behind the tattered curtains. “Mike Squad is scouting the area right now.” 

“Hmm.. Let’s go then,” Wren stands on unsteady feet. She slips on her discarded boots and pulls her cape tight around herself, collecting as much heat as possible. The cracked windows in each room are a disservice to insulation. 

Everyone is already geared up by the time Petra and Wren make it downstairs. In a rush Wren remembers the events of last night and nearly keels over with nausea, swallowing a clumpy breath like forcing peanut butter down her throat. She avoids looking up as Cole approaches her. 

“Hey,” he says. “You ready to head out? Need to eat or anything?” He rests a heavy hand on her shoulder. Wren studies his sweat-stained shirt and how his uniform jacket is off kilter, almost as if he was rushing to dress himself. That was a funny observation, considering Wren just slept in her entire uniform aside from her boots. She really hoped she wouldn’t die before she got a chance to shower again. 

“I’m okay,” Wren replies blandly. “I just want to go home.” 

She hears a shift from the corner of the room. Levi is straightened from his lax position apon the window, studying his nails. For some reason, he looks significantly more put together than the day before. Wren can recall his sweat-soaked uniform, the blood coating his hands and face, the disheveled hair. Levi was by no means ‘pretty’, but he was absolutely more prestine than every other scout or recruit in the room. Hange and Moblit were sitting with hunched shoulders and heavy eye circles at one corner, and Oruo busied himself with a stale bread square. 

“You guys look rough,” Wren murmurs. “Where’s Mike Squad? We should head out soon.”

“Woah now rookie!” Hange, despite herself, marches up with hands on her hips. The chair she was sitting on topples over with a loud clank. “Listen, you just stand back and let us veterans take care of things! We might look shabby now, but wait until you see us in action! Especially Levi over there, he’s so amazing at fighting that he-”

“Shut it, four eyes.” Levi’s looking up from his nails. “Don’t go giving false hope to these kids. Wouldn’t want them over their heads and pissing themselves before they can even call themselves true scouts.” 

“Who said we all want to be scouts?” Oruo spits. He doesn’t spare Wren even a glance. “I’m in it for the MPs. Hell, I bet we all are. You really think Cole and Moblit are here ‘cus they like it? I mean sure, they might be all high and mighty out there, but I’m willing to bet it’s to impress the higher ups and earn themselves safety just like me.” 

Cole clears his throat. “Actually, I plan to join the scouts.” He exchanges a look with Wren. “We both are.” 

Wren’s eyes stray towards Levi. He’s staring directly at her, with this steadily placid expression, fingernails completely forgotten. 

“W-well… You guys are crazy, I’m with Oruo on this one..” Moblit’s voice cracks. 

“Whaaaat!” Hange spins on her feet, arms and eyebrows raised high. “No way, not after that talk we just had! You’re awesome out there! You’re scared now, but you gotta consider more than just survival!” 

Moblit shivers at the mention of “The Talk”. His knees look weak and he squeezes his eyes shut at a feable attempt to focus them. 

“I agree with her,” Wren says. “We all die someday. That’s a fact. But, we have control.” She spares a glance at Levi, who holds her gaze firmly. “I’d rather die with a purpose.” 

A funny feeling lifts in her guts. Her eyes flit away to look at Cole now, who regards her with such gentleness and admiration its tangible. “Couldn’t have said it better myself.” He whispers, in this tender voice that makes her smile. 

“Yeah right.” Oruo mutters and Wren just barely catches it. She shoots him a look. “I don’t buy your bullshit. We all saw your ‘purpose’ out there.”

“Oruo-”

“No Petra! She deserves to be laid out!” Oruo steps closer to Wren and points with a firm finger. “I’m tired of you parading around like some know-it-all!” His eyebrows scrunch. “You let that kid die! For what? To save some rando?” 

“Whoa whoa whoa!” Hange jumps between them. “Hold your horses! You cadets are always so quick to jump the gun on eachother!” She glances at Levi, who returned to studying his nails. The window behind him brightens softly; the signs of first sun apparent. “Levi may be short, but he’s talented. I’m not saying your comrade was worthless, but… We all have to make choices.” 

“Well, Wren should’ve chosen differently.” Oruo argues. “I’m sure Levi isn’t more important than a rookie orphan who hasn’t even hit puberty yet!” 

Ah, I was right. Marcus was an orphan.. Wren’s stomach clenches. 

“I know how you feel,” Hange starts, expression softening. “I lost my entire squad out there. Levi, too. All we can do is follow orders, and that’s exactly what Wren did.”

Wren holds her posture against everyone’s stares. She hates the pitying look Cole gives her. She hates the way Oruo keeps spitting her name, and how Petra wont meet her gaze. She squeezes her eyes shut and walks out the door, relieved as the chilly fog dampens her heated skin. She wants to say something, really, but doesn’t bother changing direction as the wooden door swings shut behind her. 

Her feet bring her directly to Palomino, the stables positioned directly beside the inn this time. He stands like a muscular statue in the increasingly dense fog, tail thrashing wildly. He snorts as Wren approaches. 

“Goodmorning Palomino,” She whispers, holding his slobbery skull in a tight hug. “Did you sleep well? We better saddle you up. Today’s gonna be rough, you ready for that?”

Palomino sneezes, and this time Wren’s prepared. She steps aside as the snot droplets splatter everywhere and a laugh bubbles from her lips. “Yucky.” Is all she says as she readjusts his saddle, pulling the leather clasps tight around his underbelly and saddling him with extra blades and gas canisters. 

The foggy roadways remain still, billowing clouds of steam rising from the ground as the clouded sun scorches it. It’s eerie, and for a second Wren wonders where Mike’s squad has gone to, considering Petra mentioned they’re close by. 

“Palomino… It’s quiet, isn’t it?” she whispers, and Palomino’s eyes are focused on a building just across the way. It stretches wide into the sky, creaking and broken as if something…

Something…

An abnormal stares at her from the cracks of the alleyway, crouching at 4 meters, perhaps taller should it stand. It’s eyes are black and it’s mouth twists in solemn awareness as it locks eyes on her. Staring. Staring. It wont stop staring. Wren realizes the only horse nearby is Palomino, who looks on in quiet docile. The stables are barren and Wren almost laughs at the thought. This fog is heavy, so I just assumed… 

In a flash the titan buckles its legs and leaps straight over Wren’s head. She fumbles for her blades only to realize her ODM gear is still inside the inn and the stables crush under the titan’s weight, splintering the air with debris and sending Wren into a coughing fit in the dirt. Palomino bucks away from his reins and disappears down the street. 

“Palomino!” Wren screams, and a hand clamps roughly over her agape mouth. The man grunts behind her as she struggles and the abnormal rounds on them. Suddenly, the man is pulling Wren to her feet and practically dragging her into an alley. The titan screams, this loud, billowy chorus, and Wren can deftly hear the yelling of her comrades and the whirring of ODM wires. 

“Stop moving!” The man groans when she elbows him. He flattens himself against the wall, holding her taut against his chest, arm winding around her waist, the other hand clenching her mouth so hard it aches and Wren realizes she’ll have a finger-shaped bruise in the morning. 

She slackens, breathing heavy through her nose as her eyes adjust to the fog and catches on the bloody smears climbing the wooden walls in front of her. A pool of blood forms quietly on the soil below.

Drip. Drip. 

Drip. Drip. 

She follows the trail with her eyes and struggles again, face twisting in nausea and she can feel her bladder struggle to compose itself. 

Harson. 

His back is ripped, congealed to the wooden roof as half of it leers over the side in an inhuman way. His eyes are white, irises rolled into his skull, face smeared with brown sludge Wren only hopes is mud. _Petra’s voice rings in her ears. “Mike Squad is scouting the area right now.”_ Her movements falter under the man’s unyielding grip and her shoulders shake. The grip around her waist tightens miniscule. 

“Shh,” he says. Wren can hear the screams of her comrades and panicked tears threaten to spill from her eyes. “Hold still. We don’t have our gear right now, let them handle this.” 

And she does. Wren relaxes against his chest, breathing steadily, eyes squeezed shut to avoid looking at Harson’s mangled body. 

The hilarious smell of laundry fills her nose as she reclaims her senses. The chest pressed against her is hardened muscle, the hand around her mouth is somehow elegant and thin despite the calluses that line his palms. Levi..? 

He pulls away just then, peering around the corner as the scene becomes silent aside from the occasional sputtering of Gelgar. Levi’s face is carefully composed aside from the deep frown he’s wearing. He glances at Wren. 

“It’s safe Cadet, go grab your gear and find Palomino.” 

Wren’s chest flutters. He remembers his name. She solutes with shaky hands and brushes past him, glancing one last time at Harson’s corpse before disappearing into the inn. 

There’s chaos inside, cadets and scouts alike rushing here and there, buckling their gear into place and flinging themselves out the door. Wren can hear horse-whistles as she buckles her own gear into place. Cole is nowhere to be found and she hesitates. 

“He’s rounding up the horses,” Petra joins her side. “They ran off just past the stables, I’m really glad it wasn’t uh.. Like, way far away, or anything.” She tries to smile but her lips wobble. 

“Let’s get the hell out of here,” Wren’s voice cracks and she pulls Petra outside. Hange slaps her shoulder as she passes and whistles hard for her horse, who jogs tentatively through the fog. 

“Where’d that fucker go? I wasn’t finished!” Gelgar slams his blades on the ground. Blood pools over his eyes.

“Calm down,” Mike orders. “It’s just an abnormal.”

“What, really??” Hange sputters. “No wonder there’s not a fresh body! Hoho, where’d it run off to?”

“...Wall Maria,” Mike says. He gazes at Harson’s mangled body. “Gelgar, get him down from there. We’ll bring him in on an extra horse.”

Gelgar disappears, dragging his blades in the mud as he goes.

“Wall Maria… There’s no people there, though. How odd.”

“Are you done pissing yourselves yet? Don’t forget there could be more.” Levi grumbles, struggling with Blue’s height as he climbs her.

Wren watches Petra mount her horse before whistling for Palomino. He doesn’t come. Wren whistles as hard as she can, sticking fingers in her mouth this time and trying not to panic. This isn’t what I signed up for. These titans shouldn’t… They shouldn’t have come this far already!

“Cadet!” Levi balks, steering Blue close. Her hooves shake the dust from the ground, “Get on, we don’t have time to look for him.” 

Wren timidly meets Levi’s gaze. He looks upset about it too so Wren tries not to think about it as she climbs onto Blue, shifting herself against Levi. He steers them towards the group of scouts.

Hooves scrape through the misty clearing and just like their journey to the “Overnight Village” - she calls it that because nobody mentioned its name - not so much as a word passed between the scouts for the past few hours. This time, they stick together like glue, no soldier or cadet less than a horselength away from eachother. Cole shoots her a wayward glance over his shoulder and at her proximity, Wren can feel Levi tense. He says nothing though, so Wren shoots a horribly uncomfortable smile to her comrade and his attention returns to the foggy forefront. 

“This brings me back,” Hange says. Her voice is muffled in the fog. “You remember, Levi?”

Levi makes a sound of acknowledgement and adjusts himself against Wren. Petra wiggles her eyebrows at the two of them, a reddening blush taking purchase on her cheeks, causing a miniscule tilt of Wren’s lips. 

“It’s been almost two years,” Hange reminisces. “We used to take our Babies for a walk! Oh, Moblit you should come with next time.”

Moblit’s horse seems to steer away for him. He looks sickened. “I’d rather get on with training than see your ‘babies’.” 

“Oh come on! They were so cute!” Hange sputters. “Like, my first, I named him Honeycomb. He had no teeth, just gums, can you believe that??”

“Ew,” Wren mutters, fingers tensing around Levi’s shoulder as she peaks past him. 

“Ew? EW?? Honeycomb was beautiful!” 

“Why… was?” Petra tries. 

“Well Cadet Petra, I’m so glad you asked!” But she didn’t ask anything.. “I noticed Honeycomb was so sleepy during the nights, so I tried to keep him covered to see what happens. He.. Didn’t make it.. But-”

“We’re taking the lead,” Levi calls, maneuvering through the small group and slowing Blue to a jog once they reached a comfortable position on the vanguard, a good distance from Hange and her nutty rant about ‘babies’.

The voices become muffled, only a few conversations hearable from their distance. Wren squeezes her numb toes and breathes warmth into her fingers as she repositions again. 

“See what I just did?” Levi says after a long moment of silence. 

“You… abandoned the group?” She jokes, though the words come out drier than intended. 

“Wow, Cadet. Didn’t take you for a jokester.” He cuts, voice even drier than hers. “If I were you, I’d leave immediately when Hange goes on her weird ass rants. Remember what happened to Cadet Moblit? Don’t be Cadet Moblit.”

“Sir, I’m impressed how well you remember names,” Wren murmurs. The gravel underhoof gives way to crunchy grass. Autumn is oozing into Winter. 

“Hm,” He mulls it over. “Thank you.” 

“So… Do I call you Levi, like Hange does?”

He says nothing for a while, attention drawn to the arching Wall Rose. “I’m surprised you’d ask something like that, Cadet. Didn’t they teach you anything in your six months?” 

“Right. Squad Leader Levi, then?”

“Lieutenant.”

“Oh,” Wren’s face scrunches. “...Lieutenant.” 

That’s a funny word. The military instruction classrooms were difficult for Wren, she didn’t bother memorizing the ranking system. Though, she’d assume Levi was higher than a Lieutenant. Then again, she recalled something about him joining at a weird time, skipping training, and… And, what was his official position, anyway? Lieutenant just sounded wrong. Maybe it’s a coverup position?

“We’re here!” Levi calls back. Wren isn’t sure they can hear him at first, but soon enough their comrades come sprinting through the heavy mist in whoops and hollers. They rush past in a flurry of wind, calling towards the scouts positioned with bated breaths just outside the gate. The gate, speaking of which, is enormous as always, stretching higher than Wren can see. The Wall Rose emblem is a grainy structure congealed to the gate, releasing wet dust as they crank it open. 

“All soldiers are to report immediately to Trost Headquarters!” A scout orders from inside the walls. Wren closes her eyes as they pass under the gate, instinctively pushing her body closer to Levi. 

“Scared of closed spaces, Cadet?” 

“You could say that.” 

The townspeople are gathered as they pass through, watching with bated breaths for any recognizable face amongst Wren’s comrades. One of them rushes forward the second they see Oruo. 

“Oh, oh, please!” The old woman calls, rushing alongside his horse, clenching his cape with withered hands. “One of my boys went with you, I know it. Oh, oh it was Marcus, where is Marcus?”

Their small caravan halts. Oruo casts Wren an accusatory glance over his shoulder, then digs for something in his pocket. He hands Marcus’ bloodied emblem to the woman. She wraps tender hands around it and weeps, collapsing on the ground. 

“Please… He… He helped, right? My boy, oh.. He was wonderful out there, yes?” She sobs. 

“He was the greatest soldier I’ve ever met,” Oruo reassures, voice wavering in emotion. “We all owe him.”

Wren swallows. Say it, Oruo. Tell her it was my fault. But he doesn’t, he just steers his horse, lifts his leg to kick, and Wren’s already dismounting Blue much to Levi’s surprise. He tries to grab her arm but she pushes past her comrades and salutes strongly to the old woman. Her fists shake but she holds steady, waiting as the hag lifts her gentle, tear-stained cheeks under Wren’s impending shadow. 

“Ma’am!” Wren stiffens her shoulders. “You must be the Orphanage Matron!”

“Y-yes dear..” 

“Ma’am!” Tears sting her eyes. The crowd is silent, judging, cruel. Her comrades reserve themselves and avoid looking at her. “It was my fault! It’s true, Marcus was wonderful. But he.. He died because of me!” Her voice cracks as she belts these words, knees shaking under the pressure. What am I doing?

The woman begins sobbing again, this mixed expression of shock and anger twisting her wrinkly face. Wren thinks she resembles Lady Halliah, the deceased leader of Nightingale, back when she first joined. 

“Wren-” Petra tries to interrupt. 

“I lead Marcus into battle. I promised he’d come back with us,” Wren struggles, realization of her action dawning on her. The crowd leers at her so quietly she hears the breathing of Blue behind her. The sun hides behind a cloud. Fog sticks to her skin. 

“He was the bravest of all. He didn’t question anything, he followed orders like a true soldier. He was the best in our class at ODM gear, he..”

Wren’s throat feels like she swallowed a whole apple. Mouth opens, closes. The bloodied and exhausted soldiers behind her turn their faces away. Shame floods to her cheeks at the impending stares of the crowd. Their faces twist, all at once, like a nightmare. 

“I’m very sorry Ma’am! If it wasn’t for me, Marcus would still be-!” Tears flood her eyes and the woman lurches forward, slapping her oldened hands across Wren’s cheek. The crowd erupts behind her, anger written in their body language as they swing slurs about the “insolent scouts” and “evil cadet regimen”. Wren’s face stings and Levi scoops her from the ground, placing her infront of himself and kicking Blue. 

The caravan speeds with hoods over their faces. Moblit and Petra are crying under the verbal assault as the civilians follow closely. Oruo concentrates hard at the ground. Hange, Mike, and Gelgar look forward with tense faces, almost like they’ve seen this exact scene a million times already. 

“You should’ve stayed put, what were you thinking?” Levi criticizes under his breath. Wren thinks she wasn’t meant to hear it, but does anyways. Her hands relax around Blue’s reins and her eyebrows draw forward. 

“I wanted her to know,” she resigns. “It was my fault.”

“No, no that’s never your fault. Not yours, not theirs, not anybody’s.” His voice is surprisingly smooth behind her ear. Words meant only for her. “Keep your mouth shut next time, brat.”

“Yes sir..”

The crowd eventually eases up on their assault, though some of them stick around to throw beer in the soldiers’ trail and sling more slurs around like free money. 

Trost HQ stands tall in the sky, almost tall enough to rival the walls in height. It’s thick and stoney, its structure frequently reinforced over the hundreds of years it stood. The troops enter the forebuilding into a large grassy yard lined with stables. A decently built man with absolutely massive eyebrows solutes to them as they approach and Hange practically bounces off her horse. 

“Erwin! I was wondering where you were!” She screams, throwing her hands in the air. 

“Hange, good to see you,” his eyes flicker up. “Levi.”

Levi dismounts Blue, glancing up to meet Wren’s confused gaze. “Just leave her with the other horses.”

Wren blinks slowly, looking between Erwin’s curious gaze and Levi’s somewhat strict ones. “Yes, Lieutenant.”

She steers Blue to meet the others at the sideline stables. 

“Wren! Look who showed up!” Cole shouted as she dismounts. Wren busies herself with tying Blue securely up and gives her a gentle pat on the nose before turning to her Squad Leader. 

“Hm?” Then she sees him. “Palomino!” 

Wren’s feet kicks up the moistened dirt as she flings herself at his snotty nose. He bucks and breaths creepily over her, drool falling into the sand below. “Ew ew, oh you’re disgusting, oh man I don’t know what I expected, yuck!” She gags. 

“I guess he found his way home. That’s what the Garrison Soldiers are saying, anyways,” Cole explains as he leans against the stable post, observing their interaction with an amused smirk. 

“That’s a relief, I thought he ditched me for good!” she wipes the snot from her hands and shivers. 

“Cadets!” A very small Garrison Soldier runs up and solutes. “You’re to attend the Naming Ceremony immediately!”

“What?” Oruo inquires. “Where? Who? We haven’t even showered!”

“Outside Headquarters, Cadet.” The soldier disappears through the forebuilding at that, leaving the cadets to stare at eachother. Petra meets Wren’s gaze and she offers a gentle smile. Embarrassment floods her cheeks and she tries to forget the stunt she pulled just moments ago with the old woman. Will there be townspeople..?

Everyone is gathered around, Commander Shadis stands with this weird tense expression, a judge-looking man that Wren assumes to be General Zachary, the supreme Commander of the three military branches. They stand on the stage, welcoming the cadets, the survey corp members, the Garrison troops. Erwin stands beside them in a firm salute. Wren stays in the middle of the crowd, feeling cramped as everyone towers around her in patient curiosity. Cole rests a hand on her shoulder and squeezes gently. 

The speech presses on, and then Shadis turns to Erwin, pulls his Commander-signifying bolo tie off, and strings it around Erwin’s neck. 

“And with this, we officiate Erwin Smith as the new Commander of the Scouting Legion!” General Zachary announces. The crowd remains silent, surprise lighting their eyes at the sudden spectacle in front of them. Why was the commander resigning? Why was he replaced just days after the Fall of Wall Maria? Was this man seriously so incompitent he couldn’t lead his soldiers through one more crisis? 

Erwin solutes strongly and dismisses the Garrison and a few members of the Military Police who showed their faces. Couriers run off on horses to bring the news to nearby cities and other barracks in the area. All that is left is a boney crowd full of people she doesn’t recognize and her comrades. 

And hand touches her shoulder and she looks up to see Julia’s massive brown eyes alight with glee. 

“Wren! Cole!” She scream-whispers. “You’re alive! Oh my god!”

Nifa waves shyly from behind Julia and Cole nods in reply. “Hey, good to see we all made it out.” 

Wren’s gut twists. “Glad to see you both.” Marcus and Harson didn’t “make it out”.

“Nearly everyone here is what’s left of our training group,” Julia whispers. Wren slides her eyes over the crowd as several Survey Corps troops fill in the spaces. 

“Five… Fourty… Only fifty? We had over five hundred trainees..” Wren mutters. 

“Yeah, you guys were the last to arrive, it doesn’t look like the evacuation was wildly successful for us cadets.. I bet that’s what this announcement is about!” Julia shivers in excitement. 

The sun sets behind Erwin as several scouts join the dwindled crowd. Once the stars are visible and the torches are lit on the stage, he begins speaking. 

“I am very pleased to be standing on this stage tonight. We’ll make this quick and get the ball rolling.” he gestures to the side, and Hange climbs the steps to stand beside him. 

“This is Captain Hange Zoe!” he announces, and some people in the crowd clap. “Due to her outstanding record in leadership, I will be appointing her as the Southern Section Commander! She will assist the Garrison’s refugee operations in the south, as well as spearheading a new Titan Research operation!” 

Hange bows and gives a few words. Wren looks on with wide eyes as Levi replaces her on stage. 

“I trust everyone here has at least heard of Leutenant Levi Ackerman,” Erwin announces, setting a firm hand on Levi’s small shoulder. Whispers of gossip explode around the crowd, people pointing and exchanging rumors they’ve heard about Levi. “I heard he downed a hundred titans on his first expedition!” One said. “They say his killer looks has both men and women frequenting his office!” Another. “Did you hear? He came from underground and was more experienced than any other soldier in the regimen!” 

Levi scans the crowd, eyes halting when they lock with Wren’s. The flicker of the torchlight casts heavy shadows across his features. Something about his expression just now feels familiar to Wren, like he’s saying to her “This is what true power is, Cadet. This is what bravery earns you.” 

“I’m promoting Levi to Captain. After this ceremony he will have a week to review everyone’s paperwork, in which he will hand-pick soldiers for our brand new Special Operations Squad. This squad will lead the Vanguard and carry out exactly what the name implies: Special Operations.” 

The crowd is suddenly silent. They look between themselves, some puffing their chests out, others wringing their hands and sweating profusely. 

“It’s such an honor, why’s everyone pissing themselves?” One of the scouts mutters to another. 

“No. Look at the Cadets,” The other points at Wren and Cole. “Most of them didn’t even survive. We already lost thousands of soldiers in a matter of days… Have you seen Susie? Or Marianne? What about Jorge?” 

“Shit, you’re right.” 

Erwin dismisses the scouts after promoting several people Wren doesn’t recognize. All that’s left, in this little square outside Trost Headquarters, is 50 cadets; the only survivors of the 102nd Training Corps who ventured outside Wall Rose to aid in evacuation. Petra pushes past a few chatting cadets to stand beside Wren. Her knees feel shaky and sore as the night pushes onward, eyes glued to the stage, where Erwin exchanges something to Hange and Levi. Mike is nowhere to be seen. 

“Wren… Why hasn’t he dismissed us yet?” Petra questions. “I’m so tired I can hardly stand!”

“Tell me about it,” Wren sighs, eyes breaking away from the stage to meet Petra’s tender browns. “It must be about our performance or something. I don’t know.” 

“Maybe they’re promoting us,” Oruo joins Petra’s side. He doesn’t look at Wren but his posture seems more relaxed since she pulled that stunt in town. 

“God, I hope not.” Moblit speaks, voice cracking in underuse. “That’s impossible, we’re only at 6 months of training. There’s no way.” 

“I don’t know. This Erwin Smith guy just promoted like ten people, all out of nowhere. He even skipped the ranks, like he’s been planning this for a while,” Cole observes. Everyone tenses at the thought. But, this was an at-will military.. Right? Everyone can choose their own branch. Commander Pixis of the Garrison Regimen, and Commander Dok of the Military Police, join Erwin on stage this time. Comanderen Hoffman joins as well, looking on with a familiar and reserved expression. 

“ATTENTION!” Pixis commands, and immediately everyone’s eyes are on him. Any chats were diminished quicker than water on fire. 

He clears his throat. “It’s late, so make your choice fast.” 

Wren and Petra share a look, both eyes widened in surprise and confusion. They’re gonna make us pick, now??

When nobody steps forward or makes a sound. Pixis clears his throat again and speaks. 

“Over the past couple days, we’ve lost nearly every cadet in the 102nd training corps. As we know, those of you standing here are the last survivors.” 

Levi eyes Wren from his position on stage. Hange is frowning with this surreal super-serious expression. Erwin watches in contemplation. 

“You have two choices today!” Pixis announces in a slurred but strong tone. “Every single one of you has faced titans, and every one of you has survived. Despite only 6 months of training, you’ve all clearly got the talent and skills to survive at least one day beyond the walls. So, decide,” He continues. “Will you join the Scouting Legion as unofficial recruits, or will you continue training as usual for a shot at the Military Police and Garrison?”


End file.
